


meg og deg e verden

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post-gabrielle kitchen scene featuring everyone's favorites Droopy isak and extra bech næshiem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i love the gabrielle scene more than life and this actually did happen after the scene cut. seriously just ask julie andem, it HAPPENED.

"What about breakfast?"

Even felt rather than heard the words breathed against the skin just below his right ear. Isak sounded about as interested in breakfast as he had been in Emma Touch My Bra Larzen at the kosegrouppa rave a few weeks ago in this same kitchen (i.e. not).

"Fuck breakfast. I’d rather have you."

Isak gasped and Even felt teeth scrape against the blood vessels of his neck. He stumbled backwards towards the kitchen doorway, swerved right down the shallow hall and slammed the door to Isak’s room shut behind him as soon as they were inside.

Even felt Isak release his trembling legs from around his waist and saw his bare feet touch the cold floor. He relaxed his arms from Isak’s waist and their eyes met, suddenly tentative.

They had, in fact, spent roughly the last three minutes and thirty seconds dragging their mouths against one another's against the kitchen counter in haphazard kisses. The sloppiness was mostly due to Even's commitment to mouthing all the words to 5 Fine Frøkner, but also partially due to Isak's drunken features unwilling to fully cooperate.

Even replayed the sensations of lifting him onto the counter by his ass, hearing him gasp after grabbing his hair at the base of his neck, grinding into his open thighs spread wide over the linoleum.

There didn't seem much to be tentative about now.

A small shy smile was starting to work its way around the corners of Isak’s mouth. Even's dick ached.

"Do you...what do you want to do?"

Isak half whispered it, his voice breaking midway through the sentence. His cheeks turned bright red but he managed to hold Even's gaze. His eyes were pools of indeterminable black.

"I want to make you feel good."

Even lowered his voice as far down as he could make it go and relished the visible jump of Isak’s adam’s apple. He took a step toward Isak and wrapped his arms back around his waist, pulling him in and guiding him backwards towards the foot of his bed in the same motion.

Isak stopped when his heels hit the box spring. He tugged on Even's t-shirt as he started to sink down, but Even resisted against the movement. Isak stilled. He looked up at Even, obviously confused. His eyes narrowed into their familiar expression of utmost suspicion. Even had to bite back a laugh that threatened to ruin the moment.

He moved his hands to grip Isak’s hips again and stepped in a half circle so that his back was to the bed and Isak’s was to the closed door. Even knew that the apartment hallway was on the other side, he’d just come from it, but it didn’t seem like it. It may as well have been the door to another universe—one Even was supremely uninterested in. This one was doing just fine at the moment.

Even let his hands fall from Isak’s hips. He lowered himself onto the bed, pushing himself back until he was settled at the top, pillows propping his head at an upright angle. Isak stood waiting, his eyes still narrowed, but with far more interest than suspicion.

Even signaled for him to join—a quick lift of his eyebrows—and Isak climbed on and over the mattress. He stopped when he reached Even's knees, unsure where to be. Even patted his thighs meaningfully and had to suppress another laugh when the shy smile returned to wrap itself around Isak’s mouth as he shuffled up Even’s long legs, straddled his hips, and sunk down.

The contact made them both forget the awkwardness of learning how to be around a new body.

Even's skin _hummed_. He reached up and seized a handful of Marge Simpson, dragging Isak’s mouth down on his, pushing his hips up to feel more of Isak (as much of him as possible). Isak’s gasps were becoming less of a surprise with every movement but their effect was amplified in this position. Even felt electricity shoot through him and settle between his legs. He rocked up again and sucked Isak’s curious tongue into his mouth. Isak moaned and Even felt his teeth vibrate.

Isak’s hands sunk into the soft mattress on either side of Even’s neck as they kissed. It was all heat and exchange of fluids. He thought about the first hundred (thousand) kisses they'd exchanged in this bed - all anticipation and soft edges and giddiness. Even last night the atmosphere had been so tentative and fast. No time had been spared for second guessing. But this was more. This was luxury. This was like in the movies. Even let the feeling wash over him, the perfection of it, of them moving together, hips rolling, lips and tongues slick.

He felt Isak’s hips jerk forward and his dripping lips pulled up and away. Even watched him as he sat back, his eyes blown wide and his face flushed.

"I... if we keep doing this I won't last."

His eyes fell to Even’s lips as the last two words slid out in barely more than a wisp of air. Even raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I have other plans."

Isak turned redder (if possible).

Even's hand released the crumpled handful of Isak's t-shirt and moved his hands down his sides, over his hips, letting his thumbs slip inside the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs. Isak’s breath hitched as Even pulled at them lightly but he didn't move.

"Move up farther."

It seemed to take additional time for the sentence to reach Isak’s prefrontal cortex. Finally, he raised himself up onto his knees and shuffled further up Even's body, over his stomach, over his chest, until Even stilled his legs just over his collarbones.

"I’m going to suck you off better than anyone ever has before."

Even used his low voice again. He watched carefully as the words hit Isak like a wall. His mouth dropped open but nothing came out. Even dragged his thumbs down, pulling the sweatpants and the briefs along with them. He worked them over Isak’s pale hip bones, over the curve of his ass, his dick springing free as he reached down to help Even shimmy them the rest of the way off each leg and onto the bedroom floor.

Even rested his hands on the warm skin of Isak’s thighs and pressed him back until he was sitting on Even's chest, his dick twitching towards Even's mouth, beads of precome pooling at the head. His mouth was still hanging open and his eyes were glassy in that same intoxicated way they had been against the kitchen counter. Even wanted to tell him not to look away, but he didn't think it was necessary.

He wet his lips and craned his neck forward just enough to run the tip of his tongue across Isak’s slit. The bitterness of the precome exploded across his tastebuds. He flattened his tongue and rubbed over the head again, back and forth, massaging the glands, coaxing more fluid onto his tongue. He wanted to memorize the taste.

Before the unexpected events of last night, it had been a while since he'd gotten to do this (not since Mikael, and pretty much all of Bakken knew how that had ended). He'd forgotten how much he loved it.

Especially when the recipient was sighing and swaying above him, arching his spine at each touch. Especially when the recipient had the fucking rings of saturn in his eyes, and color bloomed over his cheeks and nose and ears. Especially when the recipient had beautifully mussed golden hair and Even could see the gap in his front teeth as they bit hard into the pink skin of his lower lip.

Especially when the recipient was Isak Valtersen.

Even moved his tongue in small circles around the head, savoring, taking as much time as he could. Last night had been a race to get off, a flurry of shed clothes and bruising kisses to prove to Isak how much he needed him. This morning was more. Luxuriant. Suspended. This was about proving to Isak something he didn't know how to put into words.

And Isak was starting to make noise. His sighs were transforming into small punctured sounds, elongating as Even's lips closed over the head and sucked softly.

Even kept the pressure as light as he could, and kept his tongue busy drawing circles around the head. Isak was leaking steadily. His dick twitched absently, his sounds formed more distinctly into moans and whines, and his hips started rocking in tiny, self-conscious forward motions. His eyes were still locked onto Even’s. They were the only two people in this universe.

 _Å vi trenger ikke verden  
_ _For meg og deg e verden_

"E-Even," Isak’s voice was weightless in the small space. "More."

Even, unable (well, unwilling) to reply, lifted his eyebrows in a teasing response. He let his mouth go slack, all pressure gone. His tongue lazily grazed the underside of the head until Isak got the message.

" _Please_."

The word had barely left his lips before Even descended his mouth over Isak’s dick, taking him into the hilt, sucking hard. Isak cried out, his eyes squeezing shut for an instant before returning them to Even's face. Even suspected that Isak was really watching his mouth and not his eyes. He milked it. He let Isak’s dick slide out with a loud pop. He licked his tongue over his swollen lips. He put them against the tip and kissed it wetly before taking him in again. Isak had stars in his eyes and Even decided that being a show off was highly underrated.

Isak was keeping up a constant stream of unintelligible sound. He mixed moans and gasps with faint rhythmic murmuring (Even suspected that he was reciting some rosary memorized from childhood as a crutch). His hips moved more confidently, pressing his dick further down Even's throat with every forward rock.

His hands were listlessly roaming, over Even’s hair, his face, his collarbone, over Even's hands still resting on his own thighs. Even lifted his hands off Isak and snaked their fingers together in midair, pressing against Isak’s palms to give him something to resist. Isak squeezed his gratitude.

Even let his eyes fall closed as he focused on purposeful strokes of his tongue across nerves and pooling heat in the vacuous space between his soft pallet and throat. He let his senses overload as Isak pressed into him over and over and over.

" _Even_."

His eyes opened and fell back on Isak at the sound of his voice. Isak’s eyelids were so heavy his eyes were nearly closed, but Even could see a sliver of them hot with something close to recklessness. His mouth was swollen with bitemarks from his own teeth, his chest heaved. Even felt Isak’s dick in his mouth start to pulsate, it drooled over his tongue in warning.

_Even Even Even Even_

Isak’s voice was strained as he showered a litany of Even's name over them (holy, like a prayer). He slammed his and Even's tangled hands down into the pillows and snapped forward with a high-pitched cry.

Even swallowed around Isak, feeling the muscles of his throat close around the spilling head, begging him to push again and again, until his hips stilled and his head lolled back and he gasped air into his empty lungs. Even felt the grip around his fingers loosen. Their hands lay slack against one another, Isak's covering Even's slightly larger ones.

He watched as Isak slowly began to regain consciousness, his head still tilted back but his eyes open and contemplating the ceiling.

"I can't believe you like Gabrielle more than I do."

Isak's head lowered back into its normal position and he fixed an exaggerated gaze on Even. He took the bait. Even loved him the more for it.

"Me? I hate Gabrielle. I can't believe you made me listen to that whole song!"

Isak's offended-and-aggressively-competitive voice was maybe Even's favorite thing in the world. It reminded him of the pool. The kiss. The movies.

"I've never seen someone get so turned on by something they hate."

Even bit back with enough heat to make Isak's smile go toothless and his eyes fall sheepishly to his thighs.

"Yeah well. I hate you too."

Even laughed. A big laugh. The kind of laugh he'd forgotten about until that afternoon getting high with Isak in the windowsill. The kind of laugh that was unguarded and unrehearsed. He smiled. Isak made him feel unrehearsed. He'd forgotten how it felt to be unrehearsed around another person.

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to say it now. He had to stop the words from coming out.

He tightened his fingers around Isak's loose ones and pulled their hands to his lips. Isak's expression softened again. He lifted his index finger and traced Even's mouth. Even parted his lips and drew Isak's finger inside, kissing it slowly, sucking it.

Isak gasped and his dick twitched with renewed interest. Even let the finger slip from between his lips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really do hate me."

Isak laughed and rolled off Even onto the side of the bed and then rolled again until he was standing and tugging Even up by the hand.

"Come on, loser. I have some ideas about the shower."

Even laughed that unrehearsed laugh again and kept laughing it as Isak dragged him down the hall and into the bathroom.

#when you've found the man of your dreams but it turns out he thinks you're a loser

**Author's Note:**

> the title and quote come from the lyrics of 5 Fine Frøkner because i'm cheesy af:
> 
> _oh we don't need the world_   
>  _because me and you are the world_
> 
> <3


End file.
